


Zapomínám předstírat, že tě nemám rád

by SeverkaRogueova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Glompfest, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverkaRogueova/pseuds/SeverkaRogueova
Summary: Harry šťastně touží po svém bystrozorském partnerovi, když se dotyčný partner náhle stane přístupným ze špatného důvodu.





	Zapomínám předstírat, že tě nemám rád

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyFiend09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgetting to Pretend I Don’t Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490783) by fantasyfiend09. 



Autorka : fantasyfiend09  
Beta : capitu  
Glomp pro : happyholigays  
Titul : Zapomínám předstírat, že tě nemám rád  
Pár : Harry/Draco  
Shrnutí : Harry šťastně touží po svém bystrozorském partnerovi, když se dotyčný partner náhle stane přístupným ze špatného důvodu.  
Rating : +13  
Upozornění : Všechny postavy z Harryho Pottera v tomto díle jsou vlastnictvím J. K. Rowlingové a společnosti Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Nejedná se o porušení autorských práv.  
Upozornění : Aby vyšla zápletka, ignorovala jsem vědecké nálezy ohledně ztráty paměti a poranění hlavy.  
Bere v úvahu epilog? Vůbec ne.  
Poznámky autorky : happyholigays, snažila jsem se včlenit některné ze tvých oblíbených. Doufám, že se ti bude povídka líbit!

 

Zapomínám předstírat, že tě nemám rád

Harry pevně svíral svůj pohárek s kávou, uhnul doleva aby proběhl kolem muže, obtíženého nákupními taškami a téměř vrazil do deštníku. Proč měl někdo ještě deštník? Pršet přestalo už před dvaceti minutami! Což bylo pro Harryho velké štěstí, jinak by se v práci objevil pozdě a mokrý, což by jeho puntičkářského bystrozorského partnera dohnalo k daší tirádě.

Přeskočil velkou kaluž, uslyšel zašplouchnutí kávy o víčko pohárku a vklouzl do telefonní budky, která sloužila jako vchod na Ministerstvo. Zhluboka se napil kávy, která byla téměř příliš horká, aby se dala pít a navolil vstupní kód, vědom, že by si svou dávku kofeinu raději vychutnal ale neodvážil se přinést si pohárek do kanceláře a bezostyšně inzerovat, proč byl pozdě. Znovu. Nepotřeboval další přednášku o tom, jak se mohl jednoduše probudit dříve nebo se naučit uvařit si kávu doma. Kromě toho, nic z toho, co mohl doma vytvořit se nemohlo vyrovnat jeho oblíbené kavárně, s jejich přístrojem na espreso a dochucovacími sirupy.

Podlaha budky poklesla a Harry si málem polil hrudník jak sestupoval do Ministerstva. Dobrá. Je čas, aby to do sebe hodil na ex.

Zahodil pohárek do koše vedle stolu kolegyně Martínezové, toleroval její protočení očí a zamířil ke svému pracovním stolu na druhém konci sdílené kanceláře. Martínezová si klidně mohla myslet, že je Harry blázen. Sama měla milého, normálního partnera, který nesledoval čas jejího příchodu nebo návyky pití kávy. Partnera, který všechno hned uštěpačně nekomentoval. A který nebyl naprosto omračující, tak moc, že Harry zůstával každé ráno bez dechu.

Harryho kroky znejistěly a zadrhl se mu dech když jeho pohled padl na Draca stojícího u jejich stolů, s dokonalým držením těla i když hlavu měl skloněnou ke spisu, který držel svými dlouhými, obratnými prsty. Harry si chvilku vrýval do paměnti ten ostře řezaný profil než se k němu Draco obrátil a zamračil se.

„Konečně, Pottere. Už jsem si říkal, jestli se dnes ráno vůbec ukážeš.“

Harry dobře věděl, že vysvětlování nebo omluvy jsou k ničemu, tak jen pokrčil rameny. Draco se ušklíbl, vzal svůj cestovní plášť a elegantně si jemnou tkaninu přehodil přes svá široká ramena.

„Můžeš to obrátit, Pottere. Konečně jsme dostali povolení k uvolnění skladu, když je teď Appleton odsouzený a já se toho chci zbavit.“

Milton Appleton byl šéfem řetězce překupníků ilegálních lektvarů na který udělali před několika měsíci zátah, a skladiště, ve kterém lektvary připravovali, bylo během vyšetřování a soudního řízení pod bystrozorským dohledem. Jako poslední krok k uzavření případu Harry a Draco měli skladiště zkontrolovat a ujistit se, že je bezpečné a může jít do dražby. Vzhledem k počtu bystrozorů co to tam prolezli když bylo skladiště objeveno, Harry si byl jistý, že nic temného či nebezpečného nemohli přehlédnout. Ale byl to čas strávený s Dracem a Harry byl natolik masochistický, že nic jiného nechtěl. 

Přemístili se do blízké uličky a pustili se směrem, kde se skladiště nacházelo. Harry ucítil vůni kávy a zastavil se před Costou. Druhá káva by se hodila. A možná i toustík. Draco se zastavil pár kroků před Harrym a zvědavě se otočil zpět, jeho rysy vypadaly ještě špičatější než obvykle. Harry si přál, aby si nemyslel, že to bylo roztomilé. 

„Můžu tě pozvat na čaj?“ zeptal se s nevinným úsměvem, ale Draco se zamračil.

„Jsme v pracovní době, Pottere. Nejsme placeni, abychom se poflakovali o mudlovských kavárnách.“

Harry okrčil rameny. „Ani nejsme placeni za většinu přesčasů co odpracjeme. Myslím, že tím se to podněkud vyrovná.“

Draco si odfrkl ale následoval Harryho do kavárny, kde mu Harry koupil velký Earl Grey, sobě velkou moka kávu a toust se sýrem a rajčetem. Chtěl si to vzít na cestu. Ale Draco trval na tom, vzhledem k tomu, že si Harry objednal jídlo, aby si sedl a jedl jako „civilizovaný člověk“.

„Ohhh. Draco! Ty si myslíš, že jsem civilizovaný?“ Harry na něj vyzývavě zamrkal.

Draco se pokusil zamračit, ale rty mu zacukaly. „Řekl jsem jako civilizovaný člověk. Myslím, že bys měl aspoň předstírat.“

Harry štípl Draca do tváře a snažil se potlačit chvění v hrudi, způsobené dotykem kůže na kůži. „Říkáš mi tak sladké věci.“ Asi ho štípl příliš silně, protože když odtáhl ruku, byla Dracova tvář zarudlá. Ale nemohl si být jistý a Draco se hned odvrátil, aby jim našel stůl.

Usadili se u malého stolku u okna a v příjemném tichu pozorovali venkovní svět. Harry využil každé příležitosti a pozoroval Draca jak upíjí svůj čaj nebo se mračí na všechnu novou technologii v rukou procházejících mudlů. Když Draco konečně dopil svůj čaj, obrátil své pronikavé oči na Harryho.

„Jak to dopadlo s tebou a tím psem?“

Harry byl na okamžik vyvedený z míry, dokud si nevzpoměl, že Dracovi řekl o svých plánech adoptovat psa z mudlího útulku. Vracet se každý večer do prázdného bytu ho příliš deprimovalo a líbila se mu myšlenka na velkého černého chundelatého psa jako Tichošlápek. 

„Řekli, že ne,“ Harry si přejel rukou po obličeji, jak zavzpomínal na trapný rozhovor s dobrovolníkem v útulku. „Ptali se na mé životní návyky a pracovní dobu a řekli mi, že nebývám doma dostatečně dlouho, abych se mohl starat o psa.“ Draco zamumlal něco o účelu domácích skřítků, ale Harry ho ignoroval. „Tak jsem si namísto toho pořídil kočku.“

Draco na něj zíral a jednou dlouze pomalu mrkl. „Kočku.“

„Ano. Jsou mnohem nezávislejší, kdybych měl pracovat přesčas.“

„Kočku. Nudnou, obyčejnou, nekouzelnou kočkovitou šelmu, ani nesmíšenou s těstovcem.“

„Jo,“ rozzářil se Harry. Byl to v podstatě stejný rozhovor jako když oznámil, že si pořídí psa namísto kraťáka. Měl zvrácenou radost, když se mu povedlo Draca zmást svými nekouzelnými preferencemi. I když, aby byl fér, nebyl si jistý, zda Adhara neměla nějakou těstovčí krev. Byla zatraceně chytrá, někdy až příliš. Jak ji někdo mohl opustit, to Harry nikdy neochopí.

„Takže teď máš doma špinavé, línající mudlovské zvíře. Aspoň mi řekni, že jsi dal té kočce slušné jméno.“

Harry se uculil. „Pojmenoval jsem ji podle tradice rodiny tvé matky. Jmenuje se podle druhé nejjasnější hvězdy v souhvězdí Velkého psa.“

Draco ztuhl. „Druhá nejjasnější hvězda by byla Adhara, po Siriovi.“ Uchopil svůj prázdný pohárek, pak se na něj zamračil a zase ho postavil. Podíval se z okna, ale bylo to jiné, než když předtím v pohodě pozoroval lidi. 

Harry si to měl uvědomit. Draco vždy zrozpačitěl, kdykoliv se Harry zmínil, byť mlhavě, o někom, kdo byl zabit Smrtijedy, zvlášť Sirius nebo Tonksová. Ano, Harry hned pomyslel na zvířecí podobu svého kmotra zvěromága, když tu černou kočku uviděl, ale mohl Dracovi jen říci její jméno, aniž by to spojení bylo tak očividné.

„Je velmi roztomilá,“ pokračoval ve snaze pozvednout náladu, „ale je pekelně mlsná. Ani se nedotkne poloviny toho, co jí dám.“ Draco se uvolnil a znovu se díval na Harryho. „Ve skutečnosti je tak trochu jako ty,“ škádlil ho Harry.

„Vidíš? I ta kočka pozná, že jsi plebej.“

Harry se usmál, ulevilo se mu, že jsou zpět u popichování. „Ano, ty i Adhara jste lepší než já. Měl by ses stavit a setkat se s ní, abyste mě mohli urážet společně.“ Harry pokračoval v hravém tónu, aby Draco mohl to pozvání považovat za vtip, i když Harry vroucně doufal, že ho Draco přijme. 

Draco pokrčil nos. „Abys mohl i mně naservírovat mizerné jídlo? Když jsem k tobě přišel naposledy, znovu jsi mi cpal ten ostrý hnus.“

Harry se zasmál. Nebylo to ne, a to mu dodalo pocitu, že se vznáší. „Ale jestli nepřijdeš, jak jinak by ses dostal ke karí, aniž bys připustil, že to máš rád?“

Zaškubání Dracova rtu zruinovalo jeho předstírané rozhořčení. „Uvidíme.“

S tím se Harry mohl spokojit.

*

Draco poklepal na jeden z kotlů rozložených na dlouhém stole podél zdi skladiště. „Tohle je dobrá kvalita. Měly by být vydraženy odděleně.“

Harry odložil láhev síťokřídel. „Geniální. A co ty ingredience? Budeme dražit všechno potřebné k otevření další laboratoře k výrobě ilegálních lektvarů.“

„No, musíme si udržet práci. Bez zločinu nebudou ani bystrozoři.“ Když Draco přecházel k policím s lektvary aby posoudil jejich obsah, uculil se na něj, ramenem se lehce otřel o Harryho a tím eliminoval z jeho mysli všchny myšlenky. „A ne, Pottere, nenavrhuju, abychom tyto ingredience vydražili široké veřejnosti. Budou prodány nějaké lékárně a transakce bude dobře zdokumentována pro případ, že bychom je potřebovali zpětně zajistit.“

Jeho prsty přejely po vysoké skleněné modré láhvi a Harry už po miliónté přemýšlel, jaké by to bylo, kdyby ty prsty přejížděly po jeho kůži. Nacházel spousty důvodů aby se mohl Draca dotknout, ale obvykle si stejně byli na dosah. Bylo zatraceně těžké vymyslet jakoukoliv záminku, aby se Draco měl dotýkat jeho ptáka jako součást pracovního dne. Harry se o to rozhodně pokoušel.

Pak Draco odstoupil a Harrymu se mysl vyjasnila dostatečně na to, aby si připomněl, že má mít službu a přemýšlet o bystrozorských záležitostech, jako je staré místo činu a ne nahý bystrozorský partner. Odkašlal si. „Tak už zbývá jen ta kancelář vzadu a jsme hotovi, že?“

Draco se se zasvištěním pláště otočil a zamířil ke dveřím ve vzdáleném konci místnosti. „Já to udělám. Když jsme odnesli všechnu evidenci, moc věcí tam nezůstalo.“ 

Harry přikývl a pozoroval, jak se Draco pohybuje. Plášť a roucho skrývaly ten svůdný zadek, o kterém Harry věděl že pod nimi byl, ale i tak oceňoval eleganci a energii se kterými se Draco pohyboval. Byl jako panter : štíhlé svaly a skrytá síla. Teprve když Draco zmizel za dveřmi, Harry od něj znovu odtrhl své myšlenky. Ještě zkontrolovat tu kancelář. Pak zpět na Ministerstvo, zkompletovat a zařadit do evidence všechny -

Hlasitá rána přitáhla jeho pozornost zpět ke kanceláři právě včas, aby spatřil, jak Draco vyletěl a klouzal po podlaze až s hnusným zakřupnutím narazil na nohu stolu. Harry ani nepřemýšlel, když vytáhl hůlku a vyslal Patronuse pro posily, pak začal vysílat omračovací kouzla na postavu, která se objevila ve dveřích. Kouzelník postoupil dopředu a vyslal záblesk rudého světla, které explodovalo Harrymu za zády. Ten vyslal další kouzla, ale kouzelník se přikrčil za stůl. Vysílali jeden na druhého jedno kouzlo za druhým dokud Harry za sebou neuslyšel kroky dorazivší posily.

„Jeden ozbrojený kouzelník,“ zavolal. „A sejmul Malfoye,“ volnou rukou ukázal do míst, kam Draco dopadl, zatímco hůlkou vyslal další ochranné kouzlo. 

Martínezová byla v okamžiku vedle Harryho a Harry spatřil, jak se její partner, Gray, opatrně sune směrem k nehybnému Dracovi.

Harry chtěl Grayovi říci, aby zaujal jeho místo aby on mohl být s Dracem, vzít ho do bezpečí, ale než mohl Harry porušit protokol, Gray a Draco s prásknutím zmizeli. Harry věděl, že Gray vzal Draca ke Svatému Mungovi. Harry nebyl lékouzelník. Nemohl Dracovi pomoci o nic lépe než jakýkoliv jiný bystrozor ale i tak nelibě nesl, že tam musel zůstat.

Martínezová nechala stůl před útočníkem zmizet a Harry vyslal další omračovací kouzlo. Prvnímu se kouzelník vyhnul ale druhým ho Harry zasáhl do zad. V okamžiku, kdy kouzelník zkolaboval, Harry tam chtěl Martínezovou nechat a spěchat ke Svatému Mungovi, ale věděl, že musí útočníka zajistit a dokončit prohledávání prostor. Vyslal na něj poutací kouzlo podněkud větší silou než bylo nutné a odkráčel zkontrolovat tu kancelář.

Nikoho jiného ve skladě už nenašli. Buďto byl ten kouzelník sám nebo ostatní uprchli. Při bližším ohledání se jim zdál docela mladý – možná rok po Bradavicích – a když ho přivedli k vědomí, vypadal docela vyděšeně. Vůbec nevypadal jako mistr zločinu. Pravděpodobně jen nějaký idiot, co raboval opuštěnou budovu, kde by mohl najít cokoliv, co dát do zástavy. Harry pocítil záchvěv soucitu, dokud si nepřipomněl Draca, jak letěl po špinavé podlaze skladiště jako hadrová panenka.

Ne. Tedy žádné sympatie. Vytáhl vězně na nohy a přemístil se s ním zpět na Ministerstvo.

„Běž,“ řekla mu Martínezová, jakmile dokončili počáteční papírování a umístili vězně do výslechové cely. Vzala Harrymu z rukou pergamen i brk. „Já ho můžu vyslechnout a dokončit všechny záznamy. Vím, jaké to je, když máš zraněného partnera.“ Nedělala mu tím žádnou zvláštní službu, jen reagovala na úzké pouto, které sdíleli všichni dobří bystrozorští partněři. Harry ji viděl, když byl Gray zasažen kletbou, která sežehla jeho hustý bílý knír a málem ho i připravila o oko a nos. Harry sevřel Martínezové rameno a doufal, že tím gestem vyjádřil svou vděčnost lépe než mumlanými díky. Pak se rozběhl k výtahu.

Přemístil se rovnou do patra pro poškození způsobená zaklínadly, vděčný za výsady, které vyplývaly z jeho vysoce rizikového povolání. Málem se srazil s lékouzelnicí, která ho informovala, že Draco je v pokoji 403 a neobtěžovala ho vymáháním povolení, když se rozběhl chodbou.

Našel správný pokoj, rozrazil dveře a málem se zhroutil úlevou, když spatřil Draca sedět na posteli, oči otevřené a nikde žádná krev.

„Draco!“ Zalapal po dechu, klopýtal kupředu a svalil se na židli vedle Draca. Sotva zaregistroval Hermionu v zeleném léčitelském hábitu vedle něj, i když řekla jeho jméno. „Jsi v pořádku.“

Draco se usmál a položil ruku na Harryho. Byl to nejvroucnější, nejsladší úsměv, jaký mu Draco kdy věnoval a Harry cítil, jak mu překypuje srdce. „Jsem v pohodě,“ upokojil ho Draco a pak mu přiložil dlaň na zátylek, přitáhl si ho a políbil ho.

Harrymu se doširoka rozevřely oči když se Draco obrátil k Hermioně, zářil potěšením a oznámil : „Jsem rád, že je tak hezký. Když jsi řekla, že s někým jsem, měl jsem obavy, že jsem se jen s někým spokojil.“ Otočil se zpět k Harrymu a svraštil obočí. „Co je? Oba na mě koukáte, jako bych udělal něco špatného.“ Znovu pohlédl na Hermionu. „Řekla jsi, že Harry je můj partner, že?“

Hermiona si přejela dlaní po obličeji. „Ano. Řekla jsem, že Harry je tvůj partner, ale mínila jsem tím bystrozorský partner. Pracujete spolu.“

Draco vytrhl ruce z Harryho sevření a Harryho sevřel pocit opuštění. Bylo to tak přirozené, když Dracovy ruce držely jeho, se vším tím teplem a intenzitou a jeho rty brněly tam, kde ho Draco políbil. Dracovy tváře zrůžověly a jeho výraz byl ostražitější, co Harry viděl od chvíle kdy se před třemi lety stali partnery. Harry neměl ponětí, proč Draco nevěděl, jaký měli vztah, ale věděl, že Dracova hrdost byla pošramocena a on se buď stáhne do sebe nebo zaútočí. Podíval se na Hermionu, aby mu to vysvětlila.

„Draco přišel o část svých vzpomínek, a Mena a já jsme na tebe čekaly až dorazíš a vysvětlíš nám, co se stalo. Půjdu jí říci, že jsi tu.“

Když z té trapné situace utekla, Harry se obrátil k Dracovi, který měl založené ruce a trucoval. Harry chtěl opravdu probírat tu část, kde Draco řekl, že je hezký, ale věděl, že by tím získal jen modřinu na oku.

„Je to jen proto, že si myslíš, že jsem otravný.“

„Cože?“ Draco se otočil, aby se na něj podíval a jeho trucování se změnilo ve zvědavost.

„Možná si myslíš, že jsem hezký ale nemůžeš mě vystát. Pořád mi říkáš, že jsem idiot.“

Dracův výraz změkl a ret mu na straně zacukal. „Takže to jsem byl já, kdo odmítl tebe?“

Harry přikývl. „Rozhodně. Sotva mě necháš, abych tě po uzavření případu pozval na skleničku. Nikdy jsi mě nenechal pozvat tě na rande.“

Draco přimhouřil oči a studoval Harryho, možná hledal nějaké znamení, že Harry lže. No, žádné nenajde. Všechno to byla pravda. „Škoda, opravdu. Na pohled jsi docela hezký. Tvoje oči a vlasy.“

Harry vyprskl smíchy. „Nenávidíš moje vlasy! Požád si stěžuješ, jak zanedbaně vypadají.“

Draco měl stále svraštělé obočí, ale už nevypadal naštvaně, za což byl Harry nesmírně vděčný.“

Hermiona se vrátila s kolegyní, která trvala na tom, aby jí Harry rozebral každičkou vteřinu od chvíle mezi hlasitou ránou a úderem Dracovy hlavy o nohu stolu. Mena vypadala dost naštvaně, že Harry nevěděl, jakou kletbou byl Draco zasažen. Jako by to byla jeho chyba, že neviděl kletbu, co byla použita ve vedlejší místnosti.

„Jde jen o to, že nevíme jak postupovat, protože neznáme příčinu,“ vysvětlovala Hermiona. „Paměťovými kouzly je nejlepší se zabývat co nejdříve, takže včlenění nových a starých vzpomínek není tak obtížné. Ale nechci se někomu vrtat v paměti a hledat paměťové kouzlo pokud si nejsem jistá, že tam nějaké vůbec je, zvláště u někoho, kdo zrovna utrpěl fyzický úder do hlavy. Takže pokud z útočníka nedostanete více informací, my bueme léčit jen zranění hlavy a doufat, že se ztráta paměti vyřeší, až se otok zmenší.“

Harry se podíval na Menu, aby mu to potvrdila, ta nikdy nic nepřikrašlovala. „Budeme léčit otřes mozku a čekat. Existuje lektvar, který by měl zvrátit menší poškození způsobené otokem, ale příprava trvá několik dní. Má velice krátkou trvanlivost, proto ho nemáme v zásobě. Pokud se mu vzpomínky nevrátí do dvou týdnů, pak mu Hermiona začne důkladně vyšetřovat hlavu.“

Draco se s úděsem podíval z Meny na Hermionu. Harry předpokládal, že se Dracovi nelíbí představa, že by se mu měl někdo hrabat v hlavě. Harrymu se rozhodně nikdy nelíbilo, když měl ve vlastní hlavě Snapea nebo Voldemorta.

„Chcete tím říci, že tady budu muset zůstat přes dva týdny?“

Nebo se Draco jen obával, že zůstane trčet u Svatého Munga.

„Neznáme podstatu ztráty tvé paměti, takže vlastně nevíme, jestli bys sám o sobě byl v bezpečí,“ vysvětlila Hermiona. „Co kdyby sis nevzpoměl, jak se nakrmit nebo by ses ztratil?“

Draco se zamračil na podnos na stolku vedle postele, kterého si Harry předtím nevšiml. Byl na něm nedotčený oběd, který vypadal jako bramborová kaše a vařený hrášek. „Neviděl jsem žádný důkaz o tom, že by na tomto místě věděli, jak mě nakrmit. A nemůžu se ztratit, když zůstanu uvnitř. Muset zůstat doma je lepší, než trčet tady.“

„Mohl bych se o něj postarat.“

Harrymu okamžik trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to vyslovil nahlas. Všichni se teď na něj dívali, takže vyslovil. A když už se jednou vyjádřil, předpokládal, že udělá nejlépe, když to vysvětlí.

„Jsem si jistý, že má doma pokoj pro hosty.“ Draco se zmiňoval, že Pansy a jeho matka bydlí u něj když pobývají v Anglii. „A já mám několik týdnů nevyčerpané dovolené,“ pokrčil rameny s předstíranou nonšalancí. „Bez partnera budu v práci stejně jen sedět u stolu a vrtat se v papírech, takže raději zůstanu s ním a pomohu mu získat své vzpomínky zpět.“

Hermiona se trochu mračila, jako vždycky, když Harry příliš mluvil o Dracovi. Sakra. Nechtěl, aby se dozvěděla o jeho patetické touze, protože to by se pak její zamračení změnilo v soucitné pohledy. A těch on už měl dost od paní Weasleyové, když byl ten jediný, kdo se tam vždycky ukázal na nedělní oběd sám.

Odvrátil oči a otočil se namísto toho k Meně. Její tmavé obočí bylo svraštělé a jak přemýšlela, prsty si pohrávala se spodním rtem. Aspoň, že o tom uvažovala! Draco zářil jako malý kluk, který míří do Medového ráje a to Harryho povzbudilo, aby pokračoval v nátlaku.

„A nebude mu lépe mezi svými vlastními věcmi než tady? Možná, že v něm vyvolají nějaké vzpomínky.“

Harry to dokázal. Hermionin obličej se uvolnil a Mena přikývla. „Existují důkazy, že známé prostředí i lidé mohou při ztrátě paměti pomoci.“ Mena sebrala Dracovu složku a začala odškrtávat brkem. „Můžeme ho propustit zítra.“

„Já tady nebudu spát!“

Mena a Draco se na sebe mračili. „Máte otřes mozku a musíte být přes noc pod dozorem.“

Harry neměl rád hádky mezi lidmi, kteří mu byli blízcí. To byl ten jediný důvod, proč promluvil. „Já na něj můžu tuhle noc dávat pozor.“

„Dobře.“ Mena se otočila k Hermioně a začaly projednávat plán léčby bez dalších zásahů ze strany Harryho.

Vypuštěn z rozhovoru, Harry si šel sednout vedle Draca. „Během dalších několika dní se budu snažit obtěžovat tě co nejméně. A doufejme, že se ti do té doby vzpomínky vrátí. Ach, a co si myslíš o kočkách?“

*

Až se Dracovi vrátí paměť, tak Harryho zabije. Pomalu. Bolestivě. Ale Harry se prostě nedokázal přimět opustit Adharu i jen na jedinou noc tak brzy potom, co ji adoptoval. Co kdyby si pomyslela, že byla znovu opuštěna?

Takže použil ochranná kouzla na všechen Dracův nábytek a okolo kočkolitu, který umístil na záchod. Zdravý Draco by byl zděšený, ale Draco se ztrátou paměti měl docela rád tu malou svéhlavou kouli černého chmýří co mu skočila na klín ve chvíli kdy se usadil a mrzutě mňoukala dokud ji nezačal hladit. Harry zíral na Dracovy dlouhé prsty co ji drbaly za ušima a přislíbil si, že se stane roztomilým, hebkým zvěromágem, jen aby si mohl užívat stejného zacházení. Není to nijak děsivé, předstírat, že je skutečná kočka, jen aby se stal mazlíkem svého kolegy, že?

Harry vyrazil ven pro karí a pozoroval Draca jak ho hltal, bez předstírání, že se mu nelíbí jeho jasné barvy nebo ostrá vůně. Všechno to bylo nějak špatně. Harry se přistihl, jak si sám pro sebe doplňuje jedovaté poznámky o tom, že chléb je příliš mastný nebo o nepřirozeném odstínu oranžové barvy. To fňukání mu scházet nemělo, ale scházelo mu. Bylo součástí zábavy.

Když ministerská sova přerušila jejich jídlo, Harry pocítil naději, že se Martínezová dozvěděla něco, co by Hermioně a Meně pomohlo určit povahu Dracovy ztráty paměti. Martínezová měla zkoušenosti ve vytváření důvěry s vězni, kteří v ní viděli starší sestru, co nikdy neměli. Po tolika hodinách strávených s kouzelníkem ze skladiště teď určitě znala celý jeho životní příběh. Bohužel na pergamenu stálo, že ten hoch byl tak vyděšený ve chvíli kdy ho bystrozor přistihl při rabování, že si na nic nevzpomněl, a už vůbec ne na tu konkrétní kletbu, co na Draca použil. Ani pokusy o čtení mysli neposkytly nic přínosného.

Draco se na sovu neptal, další výrazná změna od jeho obvyklé všetečné zvědavosti.

Harry doufal, že ten zatracený lektvar zabere.

*

Ukázalo se, že sledování Draca přes noc, je to nejtěžší, co kdy Harry dělal. Každé dvě hodiny ho zburcoval budík a on klopýtal z pokoje pro hosty do Dracovy ložnice. Draco tam ležel rozvalený na jemném šedém povlečení s Adharou stočenou do klubíčka nad jeho hlavou, jako černá beranice pasující k jeho černému pyžamu. Dracův lehký dech v synchronizaci s Adhařiným dunivým předením, byli obrazem naprosté vyrovnanosti.

Harry zašeptal Dracovo jméno a jemně třásl jeho ramenem dokud se jeho světlé řasy chvějivě nerozevřely a ospalé šedé oči nezaostřily na Harryho obličej. Na Dracových rtech se objevil malý úsměv a on zase zavřel oči a upadl do spánku. Harry pak pohladil Adharu a ta mu jemně olizovala ruku než se znovu uvelebila vedle Dracovy hlavy.

Harry se pak se svým dmoucím se srdcem vrátil zpět do postele, kde se vrtěl a převaloval, až mu vyčerpání umožnilo na chvíli usnout, než se ten cyklus znovu začal opakovat.

*

„Blázním,“ řekl o dva dny pozěji Harry Hermioně, která seděla u stolu ve své kanceláři. Menin stůl byl prázdný, jelikož se zrovna věnovala vyšetřování Draca v místnosti na konci chodby, a tak se o něj Harry opíral, aby si zabránil v nervózním popocházení. „Potřebuju, aby se mu navrátila paměť a on mě zase nenáviděl.“

„On k tobě nepociťoval nenávist,“ odpověděla Hermiona aniž by zvedla oči od spisu co měla v rukou.

„Dobře. Ale myslel si, že jsem opravdu otravný. Nikdy mě to nenechal zapomenout. Ale teď je pořád přátelský. Usmívá se na mě! Každou chvíli!“ Harry svou bitvu proti popocházení prohrál. „Hermiono, já už to dál nevydržím.“

Hermiona konečně odložila složku na stůl a věnovala mu plnou pozornost. „A to je špatné, protože víš, že to nebude trvat dlouho?“

„Je to špatné, protože je obtížné nedělat si naději. Řekl, že jsem hezký. Políbil mě!“

„Ano, políbil,“ Hermiona se zatvářila zamyšleně. „Vlastně je velmi ohleduplný i ke mně. A směje se Ronovým vtipům.“

Harry se zamračil. „Takže ta rána do hlavy z něj udělala skutečně milého člověka?“

„Myslela jsem na to. Zranění mozku může způsobit změnu osobnosti.“

Harrymu se sevřel žaludek. Co když ten Draco, který byl jeho partnerem poslední tři roky, byl nenávratně ztracený? Zatímco se mu rozbušilo srdce kdykoliv se na něj Draco usmál, nenáviděl pomyšlení, že to bylo kvůli jeho zranění.

Pak si vzpomněl, jak si Draco stěžoval, že omeleta co to ráno připravil byla připálená a přesolená a Harry pocítil podivnou útěchu. „Ale on není doopravdy milý. Chci říci, že si ještě hodně stěžuje, jen ne na všechno. Jako nadával na tu omeletu dnes ráno u snídaně ale radostně baští indické jídlo, co přinesu z restaurace, když obvykle předstírá, že to nesnáší.“

„Zajímavé. To opravdu podporuje mou teorii.“ Než se mohl Harry zeptat, co je to za teorii, Hermiona pokračovala. „Zrovna před chvilkou se choval příšerně k Masonovi.“

„Cože?“

„Lékouzelník Mason. Draco byl k němu dnes ráno přímo hnusný. Doposud byl ke mně velice uctivý a mírně srdečný ke komukoliv jinému. Ale dnes ráno, když Mason přišel, Drako k němu mluvil s naprostým pohrdáním. A ta věc je, že ho Draco neviděl od doby co byl zraněný. Mason se včera večer vrátil z dovolené. Ale před zraněním se Mason a Draco strašně pohádali, když ho Mason nechtěl pustit, aby tě navštívil, když ti ta řezací kletba téměř odřízla ruku.“

Harry si na ten večer vzpomněl velice dobře. O kousíček doleva nebo o pár minut déle a Harry by úplně přišel o svou pravou ruku. Ron ho vzal ke Svatému Mungovi a Draco se k nim pokusil dostat později. Draco nebyl na seznamu Harryho blízkých a tak mu lékouzelník zamítl přístup. Harry slyšel jejich křik v chodbě a poslal Rona, aby přivedl rozzuřeného Draca, který vypadal k sakru dobře se svými rozcuchanými vlasy a zarudlými tvářemi. Bylo možné, že Dracův talent k uchování zášti mu napomáhal znovu získat paměť?

„A co to znamená?“

„Nejsem si jistá.“ Hermiona svraštila čelo a její oči sledovaly nějaký neviditelný tok myšlenek. „Ale myslím si, že zatímco zapomněl podrobnosti o lidech, vzpomíná si na svoje city k nim. Takže si vzpomíná, že může věřit mým radám a že Mason je někdo, kdo ho naštval.“ Významně se na něj podívala a čekala, až mu dojde další logický krok.

„Ale on si myslel, že máme romantický vztah, a to my nemáme. Ale myslel si to jen proto, že jsi mu řekla, že jsem jeho partner!“

Hermiona jej pořád ještě pozorovala tím velice intenzívním pohledem. „On si vyložil, že partner znamená osobní vztah, ale byl to jeho instinkt, co tě přivítal úsměvem a polibkem. Vzpomněl si na tebe jako na někoho, koho chtěl políbit.“

Harryho srdce opustilo jeho hrudník a začalo tlouct současně v jeho uších, v krku a v žaludku. „Ty myslíš...“ Nedokázal to říct. Nedokázal živit naději, kterou vždy velice pečlivě držel pod kontrolou. Pokusil se změnit směr konverzace. „A co to karí a ta omeleta?“

Hermiona se ušklíbla. „Obvykle si na karí stěžuje protože je to něco, na co ho jeho výchova naučila si stěžovat. Dokážeš si představit, jak Lucius mluví kladně o cizokrajné kuchyni?“ Zasmála se nad Harryho pokrčeným nosem a pokračovala. „A s tím zraněním si vzpomíná, že to má rád ale zapomíná, že by měl předstírat, že nemá. Stejně jako zapomíná, že by měl předstírat, že si myslí, že jsi otravný.“ Znovu uchopila složku. „A pokud si stěžuje na tvou omeletu, obávám se, že je to proto, že se opravdu potřebuješ v její přípravě zlepšit.“

Harry se musel otočit, aby na Hermionu nezíral. Vypadalo to, že si myslí,že Draco teď ukazuje své skutečné city, které dříve maskoval pohrdáním. Ale i kdyby to byla pravda, co mohl Harry dělat? Nemohl teď Draca svádět, když ten si nepamatoval, čím dříve byli a co si navzájem prováděli. Nemohl svádět Draca, který nebyl úplně při smyslech.

Ale co když se Dracův stav nikdy nezlepší? Přišel Harry o svoji šanci protože nechtěl tolik riskovat než byl Draco zraněný?

„Jsem mizerný Nebelvír.“

Hermiona hodila hlavou dozadu a zasmála se, znovu svou složku odložila. „Mít obavy z muže, který se ti líbí neznamená, že nejsi statečný. Jsi jen člověk.“ Vstala, přišla k němu a sevřela jeho ruku ve svých. „A Draco Malfoy dokáže být velice zastrašující.“

Harry přikývl, nevěděl, co jiného udělat. „Tak co mám dělat?“ zeptal se slabým hlasem.

„Vyčkej.“

Její úsměv byl smutný ale nebyla v něm lítost, které se vždycky obával. Objala ho a on se uvolnil při známém šimrání jejích vlasů a vůni jejího parfému. Možná to nakonec nebylo tak špatné, že to věděla.

*

Když se Harry vrátil do ordinace, Mena mu oznámila, že lektvar, který má pomoci se zánětem, bude připravený ten den odpoledne. Než by se vraceli do Dracova bytu, aby odtam za pár hodin znovu odešli, Harry vzal Draca na dlouhý oběd do blízké hospody. Po setkání s Hermionou byl Harry v pokušení zeptat se Draca co skutečně cítí k mnoha věcem, o kterých vždycky tvrdil, že byly hluboko pod jeho úroveň, ale nedokázal se k tomu přinutit. Příliš se to podobalo kladení otázek někomu, kdo byl pod vlivem Veritaséra. Připadlo mu to jako zasahování do soukromí. Když chtěl Draco přiznat, že se mu líbí mudlí popová hudba, co v hospodě hrála, Harry chtěl, aby se to stalo, až to bude mít v hlavě úplně v pořádku.

A dokonce i zraněný si Draco objednal tu nejdražší věc na jídelním lístku, takže aspoň něco z jeho nóbl vkusu bylo nefalšované. Harry byl podivně spokojený, že Dracovo snobství nebylo tak úplně předstírané.

Po obědě seděli v čekárně u Svatého Munga a listovali časopisy, až jim Mena přinesla lahvičku žluté šumivé tekutiny.

„Vezměte si ji domů a vypijte to v posteli,“ nařídila Dracovi. „Bude to méně bolestivé, pokud si Dracova mysl bude schopna roztřídit a reorganizovat vzpomínky během spánku, tak jsem tam přidala i silný uspávací lektvar.“

Harry a Draco poděkovali a vrátili se do Dracova bytu. Draco se převlékl do tmavomodrého pyžama a vlezl do postele. Zašklebil se na šumivý lektvar, ale po nesmělém ochutnání se usmál a vypil zbytek najednou. „Citrónový...“ zamumlal a téměř okamžitě usnul. Harry vzal lahvičku a odložil ji, pak Draca pod dekou narovnal.

Adhara se Harrymu otírala o nohu, zjevně rozmrzelá, že byli pryč tak dlouho a ji zanedbali. Harry ji zvedl a přitiskl si ji k hrudníku, nacházel útěchu v jejím předení, jak ji hladil vzadu na krku. Pak ji položil na postel a pokračoval v hlazení dokud se nestočila do klubíčka Dracovi vedle hlavy. „Dávej na něj pozor,“ zašeptal Harry. „Pokud tohle zafunguje tak, jak doufáme, ráno o tebe moc velký zájem už neprojeví.“

*

Ráno Harry nakoukl do Dracova pokoje a spatřil, jak Draco leží na zádech na posteli, Adhara usazená na jeho hrudníku. Dracovy dlouhé prsty se probíraly kožešinou vzadu na její hlavě, zatímco druhou rukou si tiskl na oličej polštář.

„Draco?“ Harry si nebyl jistý, co říci, jelikož ani nevěděl, na kterého Draca mluví. 

„Nenávidím tě,“ ozvalo se zpod polštáře.

Harrymu se v hrudníku strhla smršť emocí. Nejsilnější byla naprostá úleva. Draco, jeho Draco, byl zpět. Pak přišla panika. Draco ho mohl skutečně nenávidět po tom všem, co se během několika posledních dní odehrálo.

„Jestli jde o Adharu...“

Draco se posadil, stáhl si polštář z obličeje a odsunul dotyčnou kočku.

„Ne, nejde o tu zatracenou kočku.“ I přes svoje slova si ji znovu jemně přitáhl rukou, kterou ji předtím škrábal a konejšil ji. „Nebo bych měl říci moje kočka? Očividně dala najevo svou preferenci.“ Jeho úšklebek byl horší, než jakýkoliv, co Harry za ta léta viděl. Ano, Draco byl opravdu rozzlobený, což znamenalo, že se jednalo o jeho hrdost.

„Jestli jde o ten polibek...“

Draco klesl zpět napostel a znovu skryl obličej pod polštářem. „Nenávidím tě. Opravdu tě nenávidím.“ Bylo to dost utlumené polštářem, ale stejně to pálilo jako kouzlo.

Aha. Rozhodně ten polibek. Nebo toho byl aspoň součástí. No, byl jen jeden způsob, jak ukonejšit Dracovu zraněnou pýchu : obětovat svou vlastní.

„Nejlepší polibek za celá léta.“

Zpod polštáře se ozvalo tlumené „Ha!“

„Opravdu byl!“ Harry dokázal pochopit Dracovo opovržení – byl to jen polibek na rty – ale bylo to mnohem vzrušující než opilecké muckání v baru nebo nemotorný polibek na konci schůzky domluvené přáteli. „V jednu chvíli jsem byl vyděšený, že jsi mrtvý a za chvilku jsi mě nechal, abych tě políbil.“

Draco pozvedl polštář, aby se na Harryho mohl zamračit. „Byl jsem to já, kdo políbil tebe.“ Navzdory stínu polštáře Harry viděl, jak Dracovi zrudnul obličej i krk. Bože, jak Harry miloval tu bledou pleť a způsob, jakým odhalovala vše, co se Draco snažil skrýt.

„Já vím. Bylo to úžasné.“ Harry neskrýval přihlouplý úsměv, který se mu objevil na tváři, když si vzpomenul na Dracův zářivý úsměv nebo na způsob, jakým Harryho ke svým rtům přitáhl. Je lepší, když si z něj bude Draco utahovat, nebo když ho bude litovat, než aby ho nenáviděl.

Nyní ale Draco vypadal zmateně. „Ty jsi chtěl, abych tě políbil.“

Harry se na něj zakřenil. „Opravdu? Vím, že si myslíš, že trpím spasitelským kompexem, ale já mám rád své soukromí. Nenaruším si život tím, že se vrhnu s někým do spolužití. Měl bych si pořídit tričko s nápisem 'Líbíš se mi'? Protože jsem během minulého roku udělal už skoro všechno, kromě tohoto.“

Polštář spadl na zem, jak se Draco náhle posadil. „To ne! Nenaznačil jsi mi nic, co -“

„Draco, pořád jsem tě zval k sobě! A když jdeme celá parta do Děravého kotle, všechen čas strávím s tebou.“

„To je jen proto, že si děláš starost, aby mi neublížil někdo, kdo ještě ke mně chová zášť.“ Draco našpulil rty a Harry se musel smát. „Jak jsem řekl, myslíš si, že jsem mnohem lepší než ve skutečnosti jsem. Trávím čas s tebou protože se mi líbíš. Kdyby bylo na mě, byli bychom partneři všemi způsoby.“

„Nenávidím tě.“ Byla to ta samá slova, ale něco se změnilo. Draco vypadal pořád vášnivě, ale ne naštvaně. Zíral na Harryho očima téměř hladovýma. „Jak dlouho už tohle pociťuješ a proč jsi mi to k sakru neřekl dřív?“

„Už hodně dlouho a říkal jsem si, že ti nemusím zadávat další příčinu k popichování.“

„Pojď sem, ty debile,“ zavrčel Draco.

Když se Harry přibližoval, dovolil sám sobě doufat, že se Draco chystá znovu ho políbit, ale stejnou měrou byl připravený i na urážky a kletby. S Dracem nikdy nevěděl, na čem je, což mu připadalo dost vzrušující.

Na posteli bylo dost místa jen na to, aby si Harry opřel bok vedle Dracova. Dlouhou chvíli jen zírali jeden na druhého, pak si Draco dlaní přitáhl Harryho za zátylek – právě tak, jak to nedávno udělal v nemocnici – a začal ho líbat. Ale tentokrát už byl Harry připravený a přitiskl se na Dracovy rty a rukou vjel do jeho hedvábných vlasů, tak jak po tom toužil už celou věčnost. Jejich rty se rozevřely a Harry pocítil Dracův jazyk na svém vlastním, každý dotek v něm vyvolával zachvění. Vzájemně zkoumali svá ústa, jejich ruce se toulaly podél čelistí a do vlasů.

Když se konečně odtrhli, oba lehce lapali po dechu a Harry si opřel hlavu o Dracovo rameno, jak se bál, že ztratí kontakt.

„Dobrá,“ zamumlal Draco.

„Dobrá,“ zopakoval Harry. Cítil, jak se napětí několika posledních dní pomalu rozplývá a poprvé od chvíle, kdy si uvědomil své city k Dracovi, si dovolil i doufat. Doufat v budoucnost s Dracem, ve které by bylo dost místa pro všechno co chtěl aby spolu podnikli společně. Možná by mohl využít Dracovu slabost pro Adharu aby odložil návrat do vlastního bytu. A možná, kdyby uplynulo dost času, Draco by je tam prostě nechal zůstat. Jeho intrikování bylo přerušeno Dracovým tichým hlasem.

„Předpokládám, že se budeme muset vrátit ke Svatému Mungovi na další prohlídku.“

„Řekl „my“. Harry zavřel oči a něžně políbil Draca ze strany na krk. „Máme schůzku na půl jedenáctou.“

Draco přejel pevnou rukou Harrymu po zádech. „To nám nechává trochu času. Co bychom měli dělat?“ Bezostyšně sevřel Harrymu zadek.

Harry se nazvedl, aby viděl Dracovi do očí. „Promiňte mi, pane s poraněnou hlavou, ale předpokládám, že k vysilující fyzické námaze nejprve potřebujete povolení svého lékouzelníka,“ poškádlil ho. 

Draco se zašklebil a pro jednou mohl Harry podlehnout nutkání ho políbit. Když se Harry zase odtáhl, měl Draco nepřítomný pohled a na rtech lehký úsměv.

„Tak tedy, pane zdravotnický dozorče, jak navrhujete trávit čas, než dostaneme povolení mého lékouzelníka?“

Harry se uličnicky zasmál. „Co kdybychom si promluvili o tvém opravdovém názoru na karí?“

***


End file.
